Chat Blanc
by Spooklings
Summary: A one-shot involving the recent leaked trailer of Chat Blanc


Winter pulsed through his veins. His skin was a contrasted white against his cobalt blue eyes. Eyes that were once alive- now dull and empty. His breath was dry and scratched the insides of his lungs. The white leather was freezing on his skin. He embraced the coldness and welcomed it's numbness. Because if all he felt was the ice; he couldn't feel the pain.

Chat Blanc stood rigidly, as if his spine was a pole. His gaze wasn't fixed anywhere, it wandered… Drifted. He couldn't focus straight. His mind was buzzing somewhere under the cloud of darkness. It was better to feel the nothingness than what he had seen. The image appeared before his eyes- his _mother_. The pain tore through him and Chat Blanc closed his eyes.

A purple butterfly outline appeared over his features. The grimace relaxed into the poker face he had adapted. With his akumatized ability, he had set off a shockwave of winter throughout the city. Everything was grey and white.

Ladybug was staring at him. Her eyes were filled with tears, but swirled with other emotions as well. Shock, pain, guilt. Her mouth was open, as if she was trying to speak but no words came. Her face spoke for itself.

Chat Blanc lifted his hands. Ice churned through him, gathering at his fingertips. The freezing sensation ran through him like a drug. Chat flicked his wrist, ice shooting from him. Ladybug leapt away from reflex, but the look on her face betrayed her.

"_Chat-_" Ladybug's voice swam with tears. She forced herself to speak through the rising sob in her throat. "_Chat, I-I'm so so-sorry._"

No emotion was returned. Chat Blanc stared at her with a blank look. He had a mission. He would obey Hawkmoth. He would do whatever it took to stop the pain. He raised his hand again, preparing for another blast. Ladybug dodged this one, less swiftly. She stumbled, her hands still empty. She hadn't even reached for her yo-yo.

"Please… Please don't do this…" Ladybug put her hands up, her eyes begging.

Chat Blanc stared right through her. He wouldn't even talk. He couldn't. He didn't trust himself. His hands rose again. Ladybug narrowed her eyes as he took another shot. She didn't move. The blast knocked her down flat. The wind was knocked out of her.

Chat Blanc moved towards her slowly like a predator stalking wounded prey. There wasn't anything in him. Not a hint of hesitation or remorse. He expected Ladybug to be scared- terrified of what this meant. But instead, she continued looking up at him with a pained expression. Pity?

Ladybug struggled to sit up, her suit tinged with frost. Her stomach was covered in ice. Chat Blanc stalked towards her. _Don't focus on the way she looks at you with love and understanding. Don't notice how she refuses to fight you. Don't feel. _

Ladybug winced as she got to unsteady feet. The blast was harder than she anticipated. Perhaps a part of her thought he would hesitate. Chat Blanc reached a hand out.

"Earrings." He said simply.

Ladybug looked at his open hand to his face. Emotions clouded her eyes. She crept towards him. Chat Blanc watched her in curiosity. She stood inches from him, her eyes boring into his.

"I can't understand what happened…" Ladybug began gently. "But I know you can hear me. The real Chat Noir. _My_ Chat."

Chat Blanc outstretched his arm, conjuring the ice to his fingers. Ladybug ignored this, moving forward and suddenly collapsing against him. Chat stumbled before regaining his footing. His eyes looked down at her as she leaned against his chest. She was sobbing. Her arms were wrapped around his torso tightly, desperately.

The butterfly appeared over his face. _Now! Take her earrings while she still trusts you!_ Hawkmoth roared through his mind. Chat blinked, unflinching as Ladybug continued to cling to him.

"I know- I know you're not evil." Ladybug shuddered, burying her face into his leather. "I know you are so strong, kitty. And I know you can fight this. I know you can beat him."

Chat was still, but his head was spinning.  
_What are you waiting for?! Take her miraculous! _Hawkmoth yelled.

"You're a good person. I know you are. You have to believe it too. Fight. Fight it, mon Chaton." Ladybug's grip was loosening. She was beginning to slide down.

_GRAB HER MIRACULOUS!_

Chat Blanc stirred. Ladybug sniffled but didn't move. His arms lifted out before carefully snaking around Ladybug. A small gasp came from his partner. Chat pulled her to him, hugging her to his chest as if his life depended on it. His knees buckled, the two of them dropping to their knees.

Now it was Ladybug's turn to hold Chat Blanc, trying to keep them upright. He was sagging against her, his face hidden by her shoulder. Ladybug could feel him shaking. He was so cold.

"It's alright, you can beat this. C'mon, Chat." Ladybug murmured, regaining her strength at his signs of resistance. He had to beat this. And she was going to be there for him every step of the way.


End file.
